Moving To Miami
by Donny304
Summary: Tom gets a head coaching job in Miami. He moves his family there. Jake is about to start high school and now he has to start it a whole new state. Will the Bakers like Miami or will they crumble in the heat?
1. Moving Again

This is not a Jason or Vinny fan fic at all. This is a fan fic about the Bakers moving to Miami. Tom gets a job as the head coach of Fairfield High School. He moves his family to Miami. Jake is about to start high school and now has to start high schoool in another state. Jake meets some new friends and the school bully. He also meets the school bullies former girlfriend.

I don't own any of the Bakers. I only own the Mantias, Bombays and all the other created characters in this fan fic. All the wrestlers in this fan fic aren't real so don't sue. The high schools in this fan fic aren't real either I made them up.

Baker Ages

Tom 50

Kate 47

Nora 25

Charlie 21

Lorraine 19

Henry 16

Sarah 15

Jake 14

Mark 13

Kim & Jessica 11

Mike 9

Kyle & Nigel 7

Mantia Ages

Don 66

Jesse 43

Torie (Jesse's wife) 42

Daniel 20

Mark 15

Elvis 40

Max 14

Bombay Ages

Marshall 41

David 16

Chapter 1: Moving Again

"Thanks Don. We'll see you there. Bye" Tom said as he hung up the phone.

"What did Don want?" Kate asked him as she came down the stairs.

Tom kisses Kate on the lips. Kate just looks at him.

"He just offered me a job." Tom replied.

"Where?" Kate then asked him.

"In Miami. I'm going to be the new head coach of Fairfield." Tom told her.

"College?" Kate asked him.

"No, Fairfield High School." Tom said to her.

"Tom we just moved here three years ago." Kate told him.

"Kate my team is coming off an undefeated championship season. There's not much I can do after a year like that." Tom explained.

"The kids are happy here." Kate told him.

"They'll be happy in Miami." Tom then told him.

"They just got use to moving here." Kate said to him.

"And they can get use to moving to Miami." Tom then told her.

"What about a house?" Kate then asked him.

"It's taken care of. Don bought the house across the street from him and we don't have to pay him back." Tom explained.

"Are you sure he has enough money to do that?" Kate asked him.

"He was a professional wrestler and does commericals for energy drinks and stuff like that." Tom told her.

"And wasn't Don the head coach of Fairfield?" Kate asked him.

"Not anymore. He retired in November." Tom told him.

"When does school start in Miami?" Kate asked him.

"The second Monday in August." Tom answered.

"That's three weeks away." Kate told him.

"And I have to be at camp next week." Tom then said to her.

"Football camp?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah." Tom replied.

"When are we moving?" Kate then asked him.

"In two days." Tom told her.

"That's not enough time." Kate explained.

"It's more then enough time." Tom told her.

He goes to the bottom of the stairs.

"Kids family meeting!" Tom yelled up the stairs.

The Bakers kids come downstairs. All that are still living there.

"What is it Dad?" Henry asked him.

"I have some big news." Tom told them.

"Are we going to the lake again this year?" Sarah asked him.

"So, you can see Elliot again?" Jake then asked her.

Sarah turns red. "Shut up Jake." Sarah said elbowing him in the ribs.

"No. We're going to Miami." Tom told them.

There are some high fives and yells of excitement.

"Is Don letting us use his beach house again?" Jake asked him.

"No." Tom told him.

"Then are we staying at Don's big mansion with the twenty guest rooms, ten guest bathrooms and an indoor swimming pool and jacuzzi?" Mike asked him.

"No." Tom replied.

"Then where are we staying?" mark then asked him.

"At our house." Tom told them in excitement.

"When you say 'Our house' you mean you guys bought a beach house, right?" Sarah asked him worried about his answer.

"Don bought us a house. He wants me to be the new head coach of Fairfield High School." Tom told them.

There is a moment of silence followed by an uproar of disapprovals.

"Dad, I'm not moving." Sarah told him.

"Yeah Dude, we're just getting use to this place." Jake told him.

"Come on you guys love the beach." Tom said to them.

"On vacation." Sarah replied.

"Me and Nigel aren't moving." Kyle told him.

"I just got use to living here." Mark told him.

"Dad, me and Kim have science camp next week." Jessica told him.

"Come on it will be fun. The last time we were there you guys had fun." Tom said to them.

"I didn't. I had to put up with Don's grandson Mark. Who is a complete jerk." Sarah told him.

"You know you like him." Mike said to her.

Sarah throws a pillow at Mike's head.

"Mom! Sarah threw a pillow at me!" Mike yelled to Kate.

"Get over it crybaby." Sarah told him.

"Sarah don't call Mike a crybaby." Kate told him.

"And Jake you got along with Max so well." Tom told him.

"Max is okay." jake said to him.

"And you guys know if you live across the street from Don there's always something to do." Tom explained.

"Don's alot of fun for an old guy." Mike said to him.

"You see Mike wants to move there." Tom told them.

"The only reason Mike wants to move there is so he can bother Don all day." Sarah replied.

"No." Mike told her.

"Dude, he's only like your favortie wrestler of all time." Jake told him.

"He's your favorite wrestler also." Mike told him.

"He was my favorite wrestler. I'm older now and know that wrestling is fake." Jake explained.

"Wrestling isn't fake." Mike said to him.

"Yes it is." Jake replied.

"Tell that Don, he'll put you in the sharpshooter and break your legs." Mike told him.

"Mike that move doesn't hurt." Jake told him.

"Were you ever put in it?" Mike then asked him.

"No." Jake told him.

"Then how would you know?" Mike then asked him.

"Because Mikey wrestling is fake." Jake told him again.

"Stop saying that." Mike told him.

"Jake, Mike stop arguing and go get packed." Tom told them.

"Packed for what?" Sarah then asked him.

"Miami. We're moving in two days." Tom told them.

The kids go upstairs to pack for Miami.


	2. Welcome To Miami

Chapter 2: Welcome To Miami

It's moving day and the Bakers have all their stuff in the moving vans and are about to leave.

"I'm not going." Jake told Tom.

"Yes you are. You're going like everyone else." Tom told him.

"I don't want to move." Jake told him.

"Jake don't worry about it. Before you know we'll be in Miami and you'll be happy you're there." Tom explained.

Jake sighs and goes downstairs. He gets in the minivan and sits in the back seat next to Mike and Sarah.

"How long is it from Chicago to Miami anyway?" Jake asked Sarah.

"I don't know." Sarah replied.

"It's twenty one hours." Kim told him.

"You can't be serious." Jake said to her.

"She is. We checked it on mapquest last night." Jessica told him.

Jake groans and slouches into the car seat. The ride there is okay after the first ten hours then the kids start to get restless.

"Are we there yet?" Mike asked Tom.

"Mike for the thousandth time no." Tom told him.

"Gunner's sitting on me." Kim told him.

"He's breathing on me." Sarah said covering her nose.

They finally arrive in Miami. Mike looks out the window and sees a sign that says 'Welcome To Miami.' Mike breathes a sigh of relief.

"Dad, I have to go." Mike told him.

"We just stopped for gas thirty minutes ago." Tom told him.

"I didn't have to go then." Mike said to him.

"Tom, just pull over and let Mike do what he has to do." Kate told him.

Tom pulls over to the side of the road. Mike just looks at him.

"I'm not going out there." Mike told him.

"Why not?" Tom then asked him.

"Something could be out there and attack me." Mike told him.

"Like what?" Sarah asked him.

"A bear." Mike replied.

"There are no bears in Miami." Tom reassured him.

"No, but there are moutain lions." Mark said to him.

"Mountain lions? I'll hold it until we get to the house." Mike told him as he sat back down. (I don't know if they're mountain lions in Miami I don't live there. So don't get upset if you live in Miami.)

They arrive at their new house. It has a master bedroom, master bathroom, fifteen guest rooms and six guest bathrooms, a indoor swimming pool, a den and a jacuzzi inside. When the minivan stops Mike runs out of the van and has to wait by the door for Tom to open it.

"Come on Dad, I have to go." Mike whined to him.

Tom opens the door and Mike runs into the house. Mike just stares at how big the house is. He gets lost then he finally finds the master bathroom. The Bakers unpack and after three hours they are finished. All the kids get their own rooms. Mike, Jake and Sarah take three rooms next to each other. The doorbell rings and Gunner runs to the door barking. Tom has to hold Gunner back while he answers the door.

"Hey Don." Tom said to him as he answered the door.

"Tom. Long time no see." Don replied. (Don is 6 ft tall has short black hair and is wearing sunglasses, a white Nike shirt with jeans and black Nike sneakers on.)

Tom shakes Don's hand and invites him in.

"You still look like you did last year when we last saw you." Tom told him.

"I work out for at least two hours a day. I have to stay in shape if I want those endorsement deals." Don told him.

"Really?" Tom asked him.

"No but, I like having a tone body." Don replied.

"Who's this?" Kate asked as she saw Don.

"It's me Kate." Don replied.

"Don you look like you're in your late fourties." Kate told him.

"I try. And you look like you're still twenty one." Don told her as she hugged him.

"I wish." Kate told him with a laugh.

"So, where's the rest of the Baker Bunch?" Don asked them.

"They're upstairs in their rooms." Kate told him.

"Don thanks again for this great house. You sure you don't wantanything for it?" Tom then asked him.

"It's all right. The guy who sold me this house gave me a deal because his son is a huge wrestling fan." Don explained.

"That's wonderful." Kate said to him.

"I have to run. I'll catch up with you guys later." Don told him.

"Stay for a little bit." Tom said to him.

"I really have to run. I don't stay in shape by sitting around." Don told them as he left.

After Don leaves Tom and Kate have some time alone.


	3. Some Old Friends And Some New Friends

Chapter 3: Some Old Friends And Some New Friends

Jake is sitting in his new room listening to his stero when Kate walks in.

"Hey Mom." Jake said to her.

"You have a guest downstairs." Kate told him.

Jake looks confused and goes downstairs. He sees it's Max Mantia. (Max is an inch taller then Jake, has short black hair and is as thin as Jake. He's wearing a Miami Dolphins shirt with jeans and black sneakers on.) Jake looks at him.

"It's me." Max told him.

"Me who?" Jake then asked him.

"Max Mantia. The guy who you hung out with two summers ago." Max reminded him.

"Name doesn't ring a bell." Jake told him.

"My Dad is Elvis Mantia the former Middleweight Boxing Champion." Max told him.

"I still don't know you." Jake replied.

Max sighs. "Don's grandson." Max then said to him.

"Oh yeah. Max how are you?" Jake then asked him.

"It took you long enough. That Chicago wind must of gotten to you." Max told him.

"I knew who you were. I was just messing with you." Jake replied.

"Funny. And here I was thinking that you hit your head on the concrete from falling off your skateboard too many times." Max told him.

"I'm an excellent skateboarder." Jake told him.

"Maybe in Chicago but, down here you have to deal with the heat all year long." Max said to him.

"You guys don't have winter down here?" Jake asked him.

"Nope. We only have three months of spring and nine months of summer down here." Max replied.

"That means you guys get no snow?" Jake then asked him.

"What's snow?" Max asked him sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a 'No'." Jake told him.

Sarah comes downstairs and sees Max. "Oh no." Sarah said as she saw him.

"Nice to see you too Sarah." Max said to her.

"Where's your cousin Mark?" Sarah asked him.

"He's probably at the school yard playing basketball. He plays there like almost everyday to get ready for basketball season." Max replied.

"He still thinks he can play basketball?" Sarah asked him.

"I guess so, if he's at the school yard playing basketball." Max told her.

"Tell him he better not come here or else." Sarah told Max.

"Or else what?" Max asked her.

"She'll kiss him." Jake replied.

Sarah gives Jake an evil look and goes back upstairs.

"Nice seeing you again too Sarah!" Max yelled up the stairs at her.

"Lets go. I'll introduce to the guys." Max said to him.

"You have guys?" Jake asked him.

"You know what I mean." Max told him.

Jake ask Kate if he could hangout with Max. She says 'Yes.' Jake grabs his ski cap and goes to the park with Max.

"Doesn't it get hot under that ski cap?" Max asked him.

"It's all right." Jake replied with sweat pouring down his face.

"Whatever Dude." Max said to him.

They get to the park and walk over to a table with three of Maxs friends sitting there.

"Hey Max." One of them said as he sat at the table.

"Who's the new kid?" Another one asked him.

"This is one of my friends from Chicago." Max told them.

"Hey guys." Jake replied as he sat down.

"These are the guys. This is Rob Giordano and these two are the twins John and Nick." Max told Jake as he introduced him to the guys.

"Do the twins have a last name?"Jake asked Max.

"Of course" Max replied.

"Then what is it?" Jake then asked him.

"Cartorelli." Nick and John replied at the sametime. (Nick is the same height as Max, is just as thin as him andhas long blonde hair and is wearing a Miami Heat champioship shirt with shorts and white sneakers on. John is an inch taller then Nick and is fatter then Nick. He has short blonde hair. And is wearing a Miami Hurrican shirt with shorts and red sneakers on.)

"Do you have name or would you rather be called 'Ski Cap'?" Rob asked him. (Rob is an inch shorter then Jake, isis not as thin ashim andhas wavy brown hair. He has a Dolphin jersey with the number 13 on it with jean shorts and green sneakers on.)

"It's Jake Baker." Jake replied.

"Baker, are you related to the new varsity head coach?" John asked him.

"Yeah. Coach Baker is my Dad." Jake told him.

"You must be joining the JV team with us then?" Nick asked him.

"No. I hate football." Jake replied.

John, Nick and Rob just stare at him like he's from another planet.

"Was it something I said?" Jake asked Max.

"You can't say that you hate football in Fairfield. Even if you don't play organized football, you play football here with your friends." Max explained.

"I don't play football." Jake told him.

John, Nick and Rob are in disbelief.

"You're two for two Jake." Max said to him.

"I play football but, not that much." Jake told them.

"If you don't play football then what sport do you play?" John then asked him.

"I don't play any sports. I skateboard." Jake replied.

"Max you brought a skateboarder to hang with us?" Rob asked him.

"You know how much I hate skateboarders." John said to Max as he walked over to Jake like he was about to kill him.

Jake just starts to shake in his shoes. Then Max, Rob and Nick start to laugh.

"I'm glad me dying is making you guys laugh." Jake told them.

"I'm joking Jake. I don't care if you're a skateboarder." John told him with a laugh.

Jake starts to laugh nervously.


	4. The School Bully

Chapter 4: The School Bully

As Jake is sitting there Rob, John and Nick keep staring at him.

"What?" Jake asked them.

"The ski cap. What's up with the ski cap?" John asked him.

"I always wear this ski cap." Jake replied.

"Even in the summer?" Nick then asked him.

"Yeah." Jake told him.

"Just looking at that ski cap is making me sweat." Rob said to him.

"Jake, just take off the ski cap." Max told him.

"No." Jake said to him.

"Dude, you're sweating more then that third basemen for the Yankees when he comes up to bat in the bottom of the 9th and there's a man on third with two outs." John told him. (I'm a Yankee fan. I know it's mean to say that about our third basemen but, it's true he's not clutch.)

"Jake, just take off that ski cap." Max told him again.

"No." Jake told him.

"If you want to die of heat stroke that's your problem." John told him.

"Fine, I'll take it off." Jake told them as he took off his ski cap.

"Dude, you might want to get that scottish terrier off your head also." Nick told him with laugh.

John, Rob and even Max are laughing.

"It's not a scottish terrier it's my hair." Jake told him.

Max goes to touch Jake's hair.

"Watch out Max, that terrier might bite you." John said to him sarcastically.

Max, Nick and Rob are in hysterics. Jake just gets up and puts on his ski cap again. When he turns around he bumps into the school bully.

"Watch it punk!" The Bully yelled at him.

Max now gets up.

"Justin, he didn't see you." Max told him.

"Was I talking to you?" Justin asked him.

"No, you weren't." Max said to him.

"So, stay out of it." Justin told him. (Justin is an inch taller then Max and has short spikey brown hair. He's wearing a Florida State shirt with black shorts and white sneakers on.)

"When you bump into one of my friends and call him a 'Punk' I tend to get involved." Max replied.

"Figures this guys with you." Justin told him looking at Jake.

"Well, he is. Now, move along before I make you." Max told him.

John, Nick and Rob get up as Justin moves towards Max. He looks at them.

"You're lucky you have your friends here." Justin told him as he walked away.

Max sits back down. Jake sits down again.

"Who was that guy?" Jake asked them.

"That was Justin Brickers. He doesn't like us especially Max." John told him.

"What happened that he hates you?" Jake asked Max.

"I'm a better baseball player then him. A few years ago I was rounding home and he was blocking the plate so I ran him over and scored the game winning run." Max explained.

"What position?" Jake asked him.

"He played catcher." Max told him.

"Not him, you." Jake said to him.

"I play right field." Max told him.

"What about you guys?" Jake asked the others.

"Nick, plays baseball. Me and Rob play football." John told him.

"I play baseball and football." Nick told him.

"You don't play in football." John told him.

"I got in more then you did." Nick told him with a smirk.

"I have a bad knee." John replied.

"Sure you did." Nick said to him.

"I did you prick." John said to him.

"Shut up and go eat some more." Nick told him.

Max gets up and sits in between John and Nick.

"Nick, go sit next to Jake." Max said to him.

"With pleasure." Nick said as he got up and sat next to Jake.

"Don't worry Jake after awhile you'll get use to these two arguing." Rob told him.

"I thought twins were suppose to be best friends?" Jake asked them.

"Who told you that?" John asked him with a laugh.

"My twin sisters Jessica and Kim are best friends." Jake replied.

"That's because they're girl twins." Nick told him.

"I also have twin brothers that get along." Jake then told him.

"How old are they?" John asked him.

"Seven." Jake replied.

"Just wait until they're older. They'll fight everyday." Nick then told him.

"So, what positions do you guys play in football?" Jake asked them.

"I play quarterback, Nick plays cornerback and John plays left tackle and defensive tackle." Rob told him.

"And I play second base in baseball." Nick added.

"And I don't play oragnized football. I just play school yard football." Max told him.

"Nick, we have to go." John told him as he looked at his watch.

Nick and John leave. Rob leaves shortly after them. Max and Jake leave and on their way to Jake's house they see Maxs cousin.

"Hi Mark." Max said to him.

"Do I know you?" Mark asked him. (Mark is 5'8" and has short blonde hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt whcih was covered in sweat with white shorts and black sneakers.)

"It's me your favorite cousin." Max replied.

"You wish you were my favorite cousin." Mark told him.

"That's funny." Max told him.

"I try." Mark told him.

"Mark you remeber Jake Baker?" Max asked him.

"Somewhat." Mark replied.

"My sister is Sarah Baker." Jake told him.

"Your sister is here also?" Mark then asked him.

"My whole family is. We just moved here." Jake replied.

"Welcome to Miami. Now, tell Sarah to stay away from me." Mark told him as he walked off.

They get to Jake's house.

"I'll see you later Max." jake told him.

"I'll see ya later Ski Cap." Max told him sarcastically as he walked to his house.

Jake sighs and shakes his head as he walks in his house.


	5. More Trouble For Jake

Chapter 5: More Trouble For Jake

At dinner Jake is just staring at Sarah and laughing.

"What?" Sarah asked him getting annoyed.

"Nothing. Mark just said something." Jake told her.

"What did that loser say now?" Sarah then asked him.

"He told me to tell you to stay away from him." Jake told her.

"Me stay away from him? Me?" Sarah replied.

"That's what he said." Jake told her.

"I hate him." Sarah said to him.

"You don't hate him." Mark B said to her.

"She loves him." Mike said to Jake.

"That's it Mike. You're dead meat." Sarah told him as she got up from the table.

Mike gets up from his seat and runs. Sarah runs after him. Kate gets Sarah off of Mike.

"Sarah, controll your temper." Kate told her.

"But, he started it." Sarah said to her.

"How old is he?" Kate asked her.

"Nine." Sarah replied.

"And how old are you?" Kate then asked her.

"Fifteen but," Sarah told her.

"But, nothing. You're six years older then he is you should know better." Tom told her.

Mike sticks his tongue out at Sarah. Sarah gives him a dirty look and Mike runs off.

Jake gets a phone call from Max. Max invited Jake to go down to The Juice Bar. (A place where kids can hangout and not care about any thing except who pays for the drinks and food.) Kate tells Jake he can go and Sarah goes with him.

They get to The Juice Bar. Max, John, Nick and Rob are there. Jake goes over to them.

"Hey, Sarah my cousin Mark is over there with some of his friends." Max told her with a smirk.

"What is it with you and Jake?" Sarah asked him.

"Nothing. I just thought you might want to know that my cousin is here." Max replied.

"I don't want to see him." Sarah told him.

"Then don't look behind you." Mark M told her.

Sarah cringes as she hears his voice. She has her fist clinched.

"Hello Mark." Sarah said through her teeth as she turned around.

"Hi Sarah." Mark M replied.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked him crossing her arms.

"I just came over here to say 'Hi' ." Mark M told her.

"You said 'Hi' . Now, bye." Sarah told him.

"You haven't changed." Mark M said to her.

"And you still think you can still play basketball." Sarah replied.

Mark M friends laugh at him.

"How was that foot cream shampoo?" Mark M asked her with a smirk.

"I knew that was you." Sarah told him pointing her finger at him.

"And it was you that put laxatives in the cookies you gave me." Mark M replied.

"You had it coming." Sarah told him.

"All I did was call you a Tomboy and you flipped out on me." Mark M explained.

"I'm not a Tomboy." Sarah told him.

"Then why are you wearing a Chicago Bears shirt with jeans and sneakers?" Mark M then asked her.

"Shut up before I give you a fat lip." Sarah warned him.

"For a girl you're very violent." Mark M replied.

"I'm not violent." Sarah told him.

"Yes you are. You just threatened to give me a fat lip." Mark M told her.

"That was a promise not a threat." Sarah told him.

"I don't have time to get into an argument with you. I have better things to do." Mark M told her as he walked away.

"Like, work on your jump shot!" Sarah yelled to him as he was leaving.

Sarah goes to walk around and see if she can make friends since she's stuck in Miami for another three years.

Jake and Max go sit with Rob and John.

"What happened to Nick?" Max asked them.

"His girlfriend." John replied.

"That boy is whipped." Rob told them.

"At least he has a girlfriend unlike us." Max replied.

"True." John said to him.

"I can get a girlfriend if I wanted to." Rob told them.

"Then go get one." Max told him.

"Fine, I will." Rob told them as he got up to go look for a girlfriend.

He comes back five minutes later.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Max asked him.

"I didn't get one." Rob told them in a low tone.

Jake sees a girl he likes.

"Who's that?" Jake asked Max.

"Oh, that's Nicole Graham." Max told him.

"I'll be right back." Jake told him as he got up to talk to her.

"I hope you told him that's Justine's old girlfriend." Rob said to him.

"I forgot that part." Max replied.

Jake goes over to Nicole.

"Hi, I'm Jake Baker." Jake introduced himself to her.

"Hi. I'm Nicole Graham." Nicole replied. (Nicole is the same height as Jake and has long brown hair. She's wearing a pink t-shirt with jeans and white tennis shoes on.)

"I'm new here and just wondering if you have a boyfriend." Jake said to her.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Where are you from?" Nicole asked Jake.

"I was born in Midland but, moved to Evanston." Jake told her.

"Your from Midland? I'm from Midland also." Nicole said to him.

"No way." Jake said to her.

"Really I am." Nicole replied.

"That's so cool." Jake said to her.

"I miss Midland." Nicole said to him.

"I miss Midland also." Jake said to her.

"How do you like it so far?" Nicole asked him.

"It's too hot." Jake replied.

"You'll get use to it." Nicole told him.

"How old were you when you moved here?" Jake asked her.

"I was ten." Nicole replied.

"I moved to Evanston three years ago." Jake told her.

"And now you moved here." Nicole said to him.

Justin walsk over to them.

"Are you talking to my girlfriend?" Justin asked him.

"She told me she didn't have a boyfriend." Jake replied.

"Justin I'm not your girlfriend anymore." Nicole told him.

"You're my girlfriend until I say you aren't." Justin told her.

"Dude, she doesn't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Jake told him.

"I should puch you in the face." Justin said to him.

Max walks over to them.

"Justin, leave Jake alone." Max told him.

"Max, stay out of this." Justin told him.

"Nicole was talking to Jake and your jealous. Get over it she doesn't like you anymore." Max told him.

"Max, do I have to hurt you?" Justin asked him.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." Max told him.

"I'll deal with you later." Justin told Max as he walked away.

"Max, I could of took him." Jake said to him.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that I got under Justin's skin." Max told him.

"You know one day he's going to get into a fight with you right?" Nicole asked Max.

"He doesn't scare me." Max told her as he walked away.

Nicole and Jake continue to talk.


	6. School Starts Early In Miami

Chapter 6: Schools Starts Early In Miami

Don invites the Bakers over to his house. The Bakers get to Don's house. Lorraine and Charlie arewith them because they came down for a visit.

"Hi Don." Kate said as Don invited them in.

"Hey guys." Don replied.

They all say 'Hi' to Don. The kids go outside and the adults stay inside.

Outside Lorraine sees Don's othergrandson Danny. (Danny is 6 ft and has medium blonde hair. He's wearing a Michigan shirt with jean shorts and black sneakers on.) Lorraine goes up to him.

"Hi." Lorraine said to him.

"Hey." Danny replied.

"I'm Lorraine Baker." Lorraine introduced herself.

"I'm Danny Mantia." Danny told her as he shook her hand.

Charlie goes up to Lorraine and Danny.

"How old are you?" Charlie asked Danny.

"I'm twenty." Danny replied.

"Excuse us for a second." Charlie told him as he took Lorraine and walked away.

"He's too old for you." Charlie told her.

"He's only a year older then me." Lorraine told him.

"He's still older then you even if it is by a year." Charlie told her.

Lorraine shakes her head at Charlie and walks back over to Danny.

"What college do you go to?" Lorraine asked him.

"I'm enrolled at the University of Michigan. I'm on the football team there." Danny told her.

"Really, a football player?" Lorraine asked him.

Lorraine and Danny continue to talk. Mark M and Sarah bump into each other.

"Watch it jerk." Sarah told him.

"You watch it." Mark M replied.

"Why are you such a jerk?" Sarah asked him.

"I'm not a jerk you are." Mark M told her.

"Whatever." Sarah scoffed at him as she walked away.

Mark M walks away.

"One more month of summer." Jake said to Max.

"I wish." Max replied with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Jake asked him.

"School starts next Monday Dude." Max told him.

"No way." Jake said disappointed.

"Believe it." Max told him.

"All schools start down here this early?" Mike then asked him.

"Yeah." Max replied.

"That sucks." Jake told him.

"Not really. Since we start school in August, school ends in May." Max told him.

"I guess that's cool." Mike told him.

Jake sighs and shakes his head.

"I miss my Dad." Mike said to Max.

"He'll be back on Saturday. The football teamgets back on Saturday." Max told him.

"It's just that we're in a new place because of him and he isn't even here with us." Mike told him.

Back in the house the Don is talking to Kate, his two sons Jesse and Elvis and Torie Jesse's wife. (Jesse is 6'1" with medium blonde hair. He's wearing a Dolphin shirt with jeans and white sneakers. Elvis is 5'11" with short black hair. He's wearing a white plain t-shirt with shorts and red sneakers on. Torie is 5'10" with long blonde hair. She's wearing a pink shirt with jeans and white tennis shoes on.)

"It must be tough handling nine kids while Tom is at camp." Torie said to Kate.

"It is but, I know on Saturday he'll be home." Kate told her.

Mike comes running into the house and hugs Kate.

"Mom, Sarah said I was annoying and a cry baby." Mike told her.

Sarah then comes into the house.

"Whatever he said isn't true." Sarah said to Kate.

"That's not true. Mom, she did call me annoying and a crybaby." Mike told her again.

"Mom, he's lying." Sarah told her.

Mark M then walks in.

"Getting into trouble again?" Mark M asked Sarah with a smirk on his face.

"None of you business." Sarah told him.

"Whatever." Mark M said to her as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mark don't start." Jesse warned him.

"But, Dad I didn't start it." Mark M argued.

"Who's getting in trouble now?" Sarah asked him.

"Shut up." Mark M told her.

"Why don't you make me?" Sarah asked him.

"Okay. I think that we had enough fun today. Don, thanks for inviting us to your lovely home." Kate said to him as she rounded up the kids and went back home.


	7. The First Day Of School

Chapter 7: The First Day Of School

The next week goes by quickly. It's now the first day of school.

Jake's alarm clock goes off and he knocks it off his lamp desk.

"Jake get up. You don't want to be late for your first day of high school." Tom told him.

"I'm up, Dude." Jake told him as he rolled back to sleep.

Tom takes the covers off of him.

"Dad." Jake whined to him.

"Now, get up." Tom told him.

Jake gets up and gets dressed. He puts on a white skater shirt, short jeans and black sneakers he looks at his ski cap and puts it on. He goes down stairs and eats breakfast and then leaves. When he walks outside Max is walking to his house.

"Hey Max." Jake said to him.

"Hey." Max said to him.

Sarah is walking with them.

"Hi Sarah." Max said to him.

Sarah doesn't answer him.

"Sarah, Max said 'Hi' to you." Jake said to him.

"I didn't hear him." Sarah replied.

"You were thinking about my cousin again, weren't you?" Max asked her.

"I was not." Sarah told him.

Jake, Max and Sarah continue to walk to Fairfield High School. They walk in and go to their first class. Max and Jake have Social Studies first and Sarah has English with Mark. The late bell rings. Max and Jake are still in the hallway.

"Max, Dude we're going to be late." Jake told him.

"Don't worry. I know the teacher." Max told him.

They walk into the room. The teacher looks at them. He sees Max.

"Great you're in my class." The teacher said to him.

"Hey Marshall, what's up?" max asked him.

"In school it's Mr. Bombay." Marshall told him. (Marshall is Don's nephew and is 6'1" and has medium black hair. He was wearing a dress shirt with jeans on and is wearing black sneakers.)

"I'm sorry Mr. Bombay." Max told him.

"Take a seat you two." Marshall told them.

Jake and Max take a seat next to each other. John and Rob are in their class also.

"Great more jocks are in this class." A student said as Max and Jake walked by him.

"Shut up Frank." Max said to him.

"Why don't you shut up Max." Frank said to him.

Max laughs. And shakes Franks hand.

"How was your summer?" Max asked Frank.

"It was all right. I spent most of the summer in LA visiting my uncle." Frank told him.

"This is Jake Baker he's a skater also." Max told him.

"What's up Dude?" Frank asked Jake. ( Frank is the same height as Jake and has long blonde hair like Jake's. He's wearing a Tampa Bay Lightening shirt with jean shorts and black sneakers on.)

"Nothing much." Jake said to him.

"I'm Frank Belmont." Frank introduced himself.

"Are you good at skateboarding?" jake asked him.

"I'm the best in this school." Frank told him.

"You mean you were the best." Jake corrected him.

"Where you from big shot?" Frank asked him.

"Chicago." Jake replied.

Frank gets a chill.

"What's wrong Frank?" Max asked him.

"I got a chill just thinking about how cold it gets there." Frank told him.

In Mark and Sarahs class, the teacher puts them sitting next to each other.

"That sucks I have to sit next to you this year." Sarah said to Mark.

"You think I like sitting next to you?" Mark asked her.

"I think you do because you like me." Sarah replied.

Mark starts to gag and choke.

"I just got that vomit taste in my mouth." Mark told her.

"Why?" Sarah asked him.

"You thinking I like you." Mark replied.

Sarah scoffs at him. Mark mimicks her and scoffs back.

"Stop it." Sarah told him.

"Stop it." Mark said mimicking her.

"Mark, I'm serious." Sarah told him.

"Mark, I'm serious." Mark said mimicking her.

Sarah gets up and moves to another desk away from Mark.

"Is there a problem with the seating assignment?" The teacher asked Sarah.

"Yes, Mrs. Thomkins. The person you sat me next to is a jerk." Sarah replied.

"I'm not a jerk, she is." Mark said in his defense.

"Mark, shut up." Sarah told him.

"You shut up." Mark then told her.

"I'll settle this right now. Mark move to that side of the room and Sarah move to the other side away from Mark." Mrs. Thomkins told them.

Mark and Sarah move their seats and go where they were told. Mark gives Sarah a dirty look and Sarah gives him one back. Mark sticks his tongue out at Sarah. Sarah gives him an evil smile. Mark now has a confused look on his face.


	8. Sarah's Plan

Chapter 8: Sarah's Plan

During her first class Sarah was thinking ways to make Mark leave her alone. Sarah looked at the list.

'Soaking underwear in meat? So, three years ago. Give him a charlie horse with my lacrosse stick? Maybe. Make fun of his basketball skills in front of all his friends? Did it last night. Tell him I'll beat the crap out of him if he doesn't stop bothering me? Nah, he would probably think I like if I said that. Perfect.' Sarah thought to herself as read the list.

Mark is still wondering what she's doing.

'I wonder what the hell she's thinking about. The more I keep looking at her the more I think she's cute. Snap out of it Mark. You hate her and she hates you. Her hair looks great that way. I hope I brushed my teeth today. God, she looks hot.' Mark thought to himself as he kept watching Sarah.

The bell rings and Sarah and Mark leave. Mark rushes to catch up with Sarah.

"Sarah, wait up." Mark said as he tried to catch up with Sarah.

"What now?" Sarah asked him.

"I was wondering if maybe and it's all right if you don't want to, you and me could hangout after school sometime?" Mark asked her.

"Me and you hangout?" Sarah asked him.

"Yeah." Mark repiled.

Sarah starts to laugh. "Oh man. Mark you had me going. Me and you hanging out that's rich." Sarah told him still laughing.

"I was serious." Mark told her with a serious look on her face.

"You were actually serious?" Sarah then asked him.

"I was until you laughed in my face." Mark replied.

"I thought you were joking. I didn't know you were actually serious." Sarah told him.

"Forget it now." Mark said to her as he started to walk to his next class.

Sarah grabs Marks arm.

"You got quite a grip for a girl." Mark told her.

"Mark I'm not going to hangout with you if you keep making remarks like that." Sarah told him as she let go of his arm.

"Is that a 'Yes' ?" Mark asked her.

"I'll see you at Rana's after school." Sarah told him as she ran off to her next class.

"I'm the man." Mark said to himself as he went to his next class.

Jake and Max are going to there next class. Then Justin and his friends stop them.

"It's the guy who stole my girlfriend and his loser friend." Justin said to them.

"Justin, I didn't steal your girlfriend, this loser did." Max told him sarcastically pointing to Jake.

"Max, now is not the best time to be sarcastic." Jake said to him.

"Listen to your skaterpunk friend Max." Justin told him.

"Justin, go bother someone else." Max said to him.

"I will after I'm done with you two." Justin told him.

Max leaves and Jake follows him.

"Max, why did we just do that?" Jake asked him.

"Because Justin is an asshole with a grudge. And thanks to you we're on the top of his shit list." Max told him.

Jake goes to his next class and Max goes to his.

After school Sarah goes home before she goes to Rana's to meet Mark. She gets something just in case it's a set up. When she gets there she sees Mark at a table with some friends and he waves her over.

"Hi Mark." Sarah said as she sat at the table.

"This is Sarah." Mark said introducing Sarah to his friends.

Everyone says 'Hi' to Sarah. Then a girl comes over to them.

"Hi Mark." She said to him.

"Hey Ruthie." Mark said not excited to see her.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked one of Marks friends.

"That's Marks old girlfriend Ruthie Stockten." The friend said. (Ruthie Stocken is 5'4" and has long brown hair and was waering a blue t-shirt with jeans and white tennis shoes.)

"And your name is?" Sarah then asked him.

"Kevin McMillen." Kevin said as he introduced himself. (Kevin is 5'7" and has short brown hair. Kevin is wearing a plain black shirt with short jeans and black sneakers on.)

Mark doesn't look too happy to see Ruthie there. Ruthie is talking to him and Mark seems like he's ignoring her.

"So, who are you?" Ruthie asked Sarah.

"I'm Sarah Baker." Sarah replied.

"That's good for you." Ruthie said to her.

Mark gets up to go to the bathroom.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Ruthie asked Sarah.

"Ruthie, he broke up with you." Kevin reminded her.

"I don't even like Mark." Sarah told her.

"I see the way you've been looking at him since I got here." Ruthie said to her.

Sarah takes out the waterballon she had in her backpack.

"Don't you dare." Ruthie warned her.

Sarah throws the waterballon at her and it's filled with shaving cream. Ruthie has shaving cream all over her. When Mark comes back to the table he sees Ruthie's covered in shaving cream.

"I don't even want to know." Mark said as he sat back down.

"She threw a waterballon at me filled with shaving cream." Ruthie explained to him.

"That explaines alot." Mark told her trying not to laugh.

Mark starts to laugh now and Ruthie gets up and walks away.

"That waterballon was meant for me, wasn't it?" Mark asked her.

"I brought it with me in case this thing was a setup." Sarah told him.

"Actually it was a setup." Mark told her as he pulled a watergun from underneath the table and starts to spray Sarah.

Sarah screams.

"Mark! You are so dead!" Sarah screamed at him.

Mark's friends start to laugh at Sarah. Sarah leaves in tears.


	9. The Apology

Chapter 9: The Apology

When Sarah walks out of Rana's in tears Mark feels bad about what he did. He leaves shortly after that. That night he can't sleep and decides to call Sarah's cell phone. (Max put her number in his cell phone as a joke. Jake did the same to Sarah.)

"Hello?" Sarah answered still asleep.

"Sarah, it's Mark." Mark replied.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sarah asked him.

"Uh, three thirty in the morning." Mark replied as he looked at his alarm clock.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked him.

"I want to apologize for what happened this afternoon. It was mean and really stupid." Mark told her.

"Mark, save your apologies for someone who wants to hear them." Sarah told him as she hung up her cell phone.

Mark hangs up his cell phone and still can't sleep.

Jake can't sleep eithere because he keeps on dreaming that Justin is beating him up until he's dust.

At school Jake and Mark look terrible. Mark keeps on falling asleep during classes. In his English class Sarah kept looking at him but, he didn't even notice since he was so tired. Mrs. Thomkins wakes Mark up three times during that class. Sarah feels bad for Mark only for a second then she reminds herself what he did to her and gets mad at him again.

Jake falls asleep in Mr. Bombays class and Max keeps waking him up.

"Dude, I didn't get any sleep last night." Jake told him.

"Dude, Mr. Bombay looks like he's going to kill you." Max told him.

Jake looks at Mr. Bombay who gives him a dirty look. School ends, Mark is out of it and can't wait to get home. On his way home Sarah catches up with him.

"Mark, you look awful." Sarah said to him.

"It's not that bad." Mark replied with a yarn.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Sarah asked him.

"No, thanks to you." Mark told her.

"That's gross." Sarah said to him.

"I couldn't sleep because I felt terrible about what I did to you at Rana's." Mark replied.

"You should." Sarah told him.

"Sarah, I can't argue now, I'm too tired." Mark told her.

Sarah walks Mark home to make sure he doesn't fall asleep on the way home. After Mark walks into his house Sarah goes to her house. When she walks in Jake is asleep on the couch.

"Wake up Jake." Sarah said to him.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." Jake replied with a groan.

"What is with people and not getting any sleep last night?" Sarah asked him.

"Who else couldn't sleep last night?" Jake then asked her with a yarn.

"Mark." Sarah replied.

"What happened his frog croaking keep him up again?" Jake then asked her.

"Not our brother Mark. Mark Mantia." Sarah told him.

"Why couldn't he sleep?" Jake asked her.

"He felt bad about what he did to me yesterday." Sarah replied.

Jake starts to laugh.

"What he did to me wasn't funny." Sarah told him.

"It's not what he did to you. It's how you feel sorry for him now." Jake replied.

"I don't feel sorry for him, he just looked terrible from not sleeping so, I didn't want to argue with him today." Sarah told him.

"You like him." Jake said to her.

"Okay, I like him." Sarah told him.

"I knew it." Jake replied.

"But, you can't tell Max." Sarah told him.

"Don't worry I won't tell him." Jake said as he fell back asleep on the couch.

Mike walks in and is annoyed.

"What's wrong Mike?" Sarah asked him.

"My teacher is mean." Mike replied.

"All teachers are mean." Sarah told him.

"Do all teachers give you homework on the second day of school?" Mike asked her.

"Some of them do." Sarah told him.

"Not two hours worth." Mike then said to her.

"Then you better get started." Sarah said to him.

"Only Mom can tell me when to do my homework." Mike told her.

Kate comes into the livingroom. "Listen to Sarah and start your homework." Kate told him.

"But, Mom." Mike whined.

"Mike, go start your homework." Kate told him again.

Mike sighs and goes upstairs to start his homework.

"How was your day?" Kate asked Sarah.

"It was okay." Sarah replied.

"Okay, that's it?" Kate asked her not believing her.

"This morning Mark called to apologize at three thirty." Sarah told her.

"He likes you." Kate said to her.

"I know he does but, he's afraid to tell me." Sarah said to her.

"And you like him." Kate then added.

"How does everyone know?" Sarah asked her.

"It's obvious Sweetheart. You two are always trying to out do it other with the pranks." Kate then told her.

"I should ask him out." Sarah said to her.

"You should if you want to." Kate told her.

Sarah thinks about it.


	10. The Date

Chapter 10: The Date

Sarah is about to call Mark when the doorbell rings. Sarah answers the door.

"Hey." Mark said to her.

"You look well rested." Sarah said to him sarcastically.

"I know." Mark said to her.

"I was just about to call you." Sarah told him as she invited him in.

Mike comes dopwn the stairs.

"Hi Mark." Mike said to him.

"Hi Mike." Mark replied.

"You look like a racoon." Mike said to him seeing the rings unerneath his eyes.

"Thanks Mike." Mark said to him.

"Mike can me I talk to Mark for a minute?" Sarah asked him.

"Sure." Mike said as he sat on the couch in between them.

Sarah looks at Mike.

"Mark's right there, talk." Mike told her.

"I meant talking to him alone without you here." Sarah told him.

"Mark wants me to stay here, right?" Mike asked him.

"I think me and Sarah should be able to talk alone." Mark said to him.

"I live here also and if I want to sit here I will." Mike told them.

"If you want to continue to live you'll leave us alone." Sarah said to him.

Mike gest off the couch and goes back upstairs.

"You're standing at the top of the stairs!" Sarah yelled to him.

"No, I'm not!" Mike yelled back.

"We can still see your sneakers!" Sarah then yelled to him.

Mike goes up a few steps.

"I didn't hear your door close." Sarah said to him.

Mike goes to his room and closes his door.

"Now, that we got that out of the way I want to ask you something." Sarah said to Mark.

"I want to ask you something also." Mark replied.

"You first." Sarah said to him.

"I want to know if you want to go out with me sometime as friends, not as boyfriend and girlfriend but, as friends." Mark said to her.

"Okay." Sarah replied.

"I understand that you don't want to go out with me." Mark said to her.

"Mark, I said I'll go out with you." Sarah told him again.

"Really? Even after what I did to you yesterday?" Mark then asked her.

"Only, if you're paying." Sarah told him.

"Deal." Mark said to her.

"I'll see you tonight at eight at Rana's." Sarah said to him.

"Cool, I'll see you there." Mark said to her.

Mark is about to walk out the door. Sarah stops him and kisses him on the cheek and closes the door. Mark just stands there for a minute or two wondering what just happened.

Jake and Max are at Maxs house playing videogames.

"I'm telling you Dude, Justin beat me up until I was dust." Jake explained Max.

"That wouldn't happen." Max told him.

"How would you know?" Jake then asked him.

"It's physical impossible to beat someone up until they turned into dust." Max told him.

"Did you ever see it happen?" Jake then asked him.

"No but, my Dad was a professional boxer for twenty years and he never beat up a guy until they turned into dust." Max explained.

"I guess you have a point there." Jake said to him uncertain about someone being beaten up until they turn into dust is impossible.

After they finish playing videogames, Jake decides to go home.

"See ya Max." Jake said to him.

"Later Jake." Max replied.

Jake walks home and then he hears someone behind him and they grab his shoulder.

'Oh God! It's Justin he's going to beat me up until I turn into dust.' Jake thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I ever looked at your girlfriend, she isn't even that good looking. Please don't turn me into dust." Jake pleaded thinking Justin was behind him.

"Not that good looking? I should turn you into dust." Nicole said to him.

"Thank God it's you. I thought it was Justin" Jake said hugging her.

"Nice to see you also Jake. Now, get off of me." Nicole said to him.

"Sorry." Jake said as he let go of Nicole.

Nicole just stares at Jake.

"What?" Jake then asked her.

"I was just thinking." Nicole replied.

"About what?" Jake then asked her.

"About me and you going out tonight." Nicole said to him.

"That came out of nowhere." Jake said to her.

"Jake, I like you." Nicole said to him.

"I like you too but, I also value my life." Jake said to her.

"Don't worry about Justin." Nicole told him.

"You're right. It's not like he'll show up where we'll be tonight." Jake said to her.

"Great. I'll see you at Rana's at 8:15." Nicole said to him.

"See ya there." Jake said to Nicole as she went the other way and went to her house.

Jake goes home takes a shower, gets changed and reluctently does his homework. At 7:45 Sarah leaves to go to Rana's. She gets there at 7:57 and Mark is two minutes late. Sarah looks at Mark. (He's wearing a white polo shirt with jeans and black sneakers on.)

"I thought we were just friends?" Sarah asked him.

"My Mom made me wear this. And what about you?" Mark replied.

"What about me?" Sarah asked him.

"You're wearing a dress." Mark said to her.

"What's your point?" Sarah asked him.

"You look nice. This is the first time I've seen you not wearing a t-shirt or jeans." Mark told her.

"And this is the first time you aren't wearing a shirt with anything about sports on it." Sarah told him.

"I wanted to wear my Dolphin jersey.The one with the number 13 on it." Mark then told her.

Sarah rolls her eyes at him.

"What?" Mark then asked her.

"Nothing." Sarah replied.

"When a girl rolls her eyes at you something's wrong." Mark told her.

"It's nothing." sarah told him.

"Whenever my Mom rolls her eyes at my Dad he usually did something stupid or is about to do something stupid." Mark explained.

"You were actually going to wear a football jersey on our date?" Sarah then asked him.

"I thought were just friends?" Mark then asked her.

Sarah sighs, her and Mark get a table and order. They each get two slices of pepperoni pizza and a Pepsi to drink.

Jake and Nicole walk in together.

"Isn't that your brother?" Mark asked Sarah seeing Jake.

"Which one?" Sarah then asked him.

"Jake and he's on a date with a cute blonde." Mark replied.

Sarah looks at Jake who doesn't see her.

"Go over there and criticize him about his attire for his date." Mark said to her sarcastically.

"Why? He looks okay." Sarah replied.

"He's wearing a black skatershirt with short jeans, black sneakers and a ski cap. And you got on my case because I wanted to wear a Dolphin jersey?" Mark asked her.

"He's not my date." Sarah told him.

Mark just shakes his head and sighs.

On his date with Nicole, Jake sees Justin walk in. He gets nervous and gets up.

"Excuse me for a second." Jake said to Nicole.

Jake is heading towards the door and sees Mark.

"Mark? Over here." Jake whispered to Mark.

Jake then thorws a roll at Marks head. Mark turns to see who threw it at him. When he sees Jake, Jake is waving him over.

"Excuse me for a minute." Mark said to Sarah.

"What?" Mark asked Jake.

"I'm on a date with Nicole Graham." Jake told him.

"Good for you. Now, let me get back to mine." Mark told him.

"And her ex boyfriend showed up." Jake then told him.

"Who's her ex?" Mark then asked him.

"Justin Brickers." Jake replied.

"They guy who has a problem with Max?" Mark then asked him.

"That's the guy." Jake told him.

"If he walks up to you and causes a problem.." Mark explained

"I call you?" jake asked him.

"No, you stand up to him." Mark told him.

Mark walks back to his date and sits down.

"What did Jake want?" Sarah asked him.

"He wanted advice." Mark replied.

"So, he went to you?" Sarah then asked him.

"It was about what to do and how to act when you're out with a girl." Mark explained.

"Again, he went to you?" Sarah asked him again.

"I'm the Date Master." Mark told her.

Sarah laughs. Mark starts to laugh also.

"Why are we laughing?" Mark asked her still laughing.

"I don't know." Sarah replied also still laughing.

They continue to laugh. When Jake gets back to his table he sees Justin sitting at his seat.

"That's my seat, Dude." Jake told him.

"I don't believe it." Justin said as he saw Jake.

"Well believe it, Dude. That's my seat." Jake told him again.

"Justin we were just having dinner that's all." Nicole told him.

"Are you trying to steal my girl?" Justin said to Jake.

Justin starts to shove Jake. Mark stops laughing when he sees this. Mark sighs and gets up.

"Where you going?" Sarah asked him.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." Mark told her.

Mark walks over to Jake and Justin.

"Is there a problem here?" Mark asked them.

"You think?" Jake asked him sarcastically.

"Shut up. There's no problem here." Justin said to Mark.

"Then why were you shoving my cousin?" Mark then asked him.

"This guy is your cousin." Justin asked him pointing to Jake.

"Yeah. And if you don't want to see my fist in your damn face you'll leave him alone." Mark warned him.

Justin walks away from them and walks out of Rana's.

"I could of taken him." Jake told Mark.

"I was right over there, I had to help you or else your sister would of been on my case for not helping you." Mark explained.

"Thanks." Jake said to him.

"Anytime." Mark said to him as he walked back to his table.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah asked him when he sits back down.

"I was being helpful." Mark replied.

"He's my brother, if he needed help I would of helped him." Sarah told him.

"A guy doesn't want to be helped out of a fight by his sister." Mark told him.

"How would you know?" Sarah asked him.

"I just know these things." Mark told her.

Sarah sighs and gets up.

"Wait, Sarah. Don't go." Mark pleaded with her.

Sarah doesn't turn around and walks out of Rana's.

"Check, please." Mark said to the waiter.

The waiter brings Mark his check. Mark pays for dinner and leaves.


	11. Dreams Come True

Chapter 11: Dreams Come True

The next day at school Jake is trying to avoid Justin. He goes through the day without running into Justin. Then as he's waiting for Max after school Justin and his friend grab Jake and take him to the boys bathroom. Max gets to the door and is about to leave when Frank stops him.

"Max, the new kid was beaten up badly." Frnak told him.

"Where is he?' Max asked him.

Frank and Max get to the boys bathroom and see Jake lying on the floor. Jake has blood coming from his nose and has a cut above his right eye, has a black left eye and has a busted lip.

"It was Justin." Max said to Frank.

"How do you know?" Frank then asked him.

"I just do. Help me get Jake to the nurses office." Max said to Frank.

Frank and Max get Jake to the nurses office. As the nurse is treating Jake, Max goes to the football field to tell Tom what happened. Tom and Max come to the nurses office.

"Jake, you okay?" Tom asked him.

"I'm fine." Jake replied.

Tom takes Jake home. Max decides to call his Dad and see if it's all right if he could stay at the Bakers. He goes to the Bakers house. Everyone is around Jake now.

"Give him some room." Max said to them.

"This is all your cousins fault." Sarah said to Max.

"My cousin had nothing to do with this." Max replied.

"He confronted Justin on our date when he was shoving Jake." Sarah explained.

"How did that lead to this?" Max then asked her.

"Justin beat up Jake because of Mark." Sarah told him.

"What did I do?" Mark B then asked her.

"Not you Mark. His cousin Mark." Sarah told him pointing to Max.

Max shakes his head. Jake and Max are sitting on the couch watching TV after everyone leaves Jake alone.

"How's your head?" Max asked him.

"It's banged up. Thanks to you." Jake told him.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" Max then asked him.

"It was your fault for not showing up on time that Justin and his friends beat me up." Jake told him.

"Whatever." Max told him as he got up and left.

Jake doesn't say 'Good Bye' to him. Jake is mad at Max and Sarah is mad at Mark M.

Sorry it's short. I'll update as soon as I can.


	12. Rumors

Chapter 12: Rumors

The next day at school everyone is staring at Jake like he had two heads. Jake is confused about this. Max isn't in school. At lunch Jake is wondering why everyone is staring at him.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Jake asked John, Nick and Rob.

"Because of what you did to Max." John replied.

"Where is he anyway?" Jake then asked them.

"He's in the hospital." Nick told him.

Jake is stunned.

"What happened that he's in the hospital?" Jake then asked them.

"On his way home from your house he was hit by a car and broke his leg." Rob explained.

"That still doesn't explain why people are giving me dirty looks." Jake told them.

"Rumor is that you pushed him in front of the car." Nick told him.

"I would never do that." Jake said to them.

Justin walks up to them.

"What do you want Justin?" Nick asked him.

"I'm not here to talk to you three losers. I'm here to talk to Jake." Justin told them.

"What did I do now?" Jake asked him.

"Are the rumors true?" Justin asked him.

"What rumors?" Jake asked him.

"The rumor that you pushed Max in front of that car that hit him." Justin told him.

Jake looks at Nick, John and Rob, then he looks at Justin.

"Yeah, it's true. He was annoying me." Jake told him.

John, Nick and Rob get up and walk away in disgust after what Jake told Justin.

"Forget about those losers. You're hanging with me and my friends now." Justin told Jake.

"Cool." Jake replied nerously.

After school Jake sees Nicole and walks over to her.

"Hey Nicole." Jake said to her.

Nicole ignores him.

"Nicole I said 'Hey' ." Jake told her.

Nicole turns around and gives him a disgusted look.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake then asked her.

"Why did you push Max in front of that car?" Nicole asked him.

"I didn't." Jake replied.

"Justin is telling everyone that you told him you did push Max in front of that car." Nicole explained.

"I lied to him." Jake told him.

"Jake, what did to Max after what he did for you is unforgivable." Nicole told him.

"What did he ever do for me?" Jake then asked her.

"He was the reason I went out with you. I really wasn't going to ask you out until he told me that you were a nice guy and were funny." Nicole explained.

"He was the only reason you went out with me?" Jake asked her.

"He was the determining factor." Nicole told him.

"If he didn't tell you I was a nice guy you wouldn't of gone out with me?" Jake then asked her.

"I wanted to know what you were like before I went out with you." Nicole explained.

"You could of asked me." Jake told her.

"Of course you would of told me you were a nice guy. Me and Max are good friends. He was the first person I became friends with when I first moved here." Nicole told him.

Nicole then leaves annoyed at Jake. Jake is about to go after her but, Justin comes over and him and they go to the corner store. Justin and his friends steal stuff from the store and Jake steals something too. The cashier sees them and stops them Justin and his friends run and get away but, Jake's shirt gets caught on a shelf corner and he's stuck. The cops are called. When the cops get there Jake is the only one still there. The cop that puts Jake in the back of the car is Jesse Mantia. (He's a Captain in the Miami Police Department and Mark Mantias Dad.)

"Jake, you're lucky that the owner is going to let you go if you do some work in his store." Jesse told him.

"I'm thanking my lucky stars." Jake said to him sarcastically.

"Don't give me an attitude." Jesse told him.

"I'm not giving you an attitude." Jake replied.

"I've deal with punks like you for twenty years." Jesse told him.

"I'm not a punk." Jake told him.

"Then stop acting like one." Jesse said to him.

Jake sighs, crosses his arms and sits back in the seat. Jesse drives Jake back to the Baker house. Jesse tells Tom and Kate what happened.

"Jake in the living room now!" Tom yelled at him.

Jake goes in the living room.

"Stealing? You were caught stealing." Kate told him.

"You're lucky Jesse got there first and worked it out with the owner of the store." Tom then told him.

"I don't need this." Jake told them as he went to get up from the couch.

"Did we say this discussion was over?" Tom asked him.

"No." Jake replied.

"Then sit back down." Tom then told him.

"You're grounded for a month. No, skateboarding, hanging out with friends, playing videogames or anything else you like to do." Kate then told him.

"And you're on dish washer duty and you have to take out the garbage for a month." Tom then added.

Jake gets up from the couch and goes to his room.


	13. The Hospital

Chapter 13: The Hospital

Tom drives Jake to the hospital to visit Max after Tom hears that Max is in the hospital. Jake goes to the room Max is in.

"What's up, Dude?" Jake asked him.

"Nothing, except I have a broken leg because of you." Max told him.

"You heard the rumors?" Jake then asked him.

"John, Nick and Rob stopped by after school. They told me that you did something stupid at lunch today." Max said to him.

"Did they tell you what I said?" Jake asked him.

"No, they told me to ask you." Max told him.

"I didn't say anything stupid." Jake told him.

"Nicole stopped by and told me what you told Justin." Max then told him.

"Max, you know I didn't push you in front of that car." Jake said to him.

"Then why did you tell Justin that you did?" Max then asked him.

"I don't know why I lied to him." Jake told him.

"Jake, you lied to Justin so he would be friends with you?" Max then asked him.

"I'm sorry Max." Jake said to him.

"I'm not the one mad at you. Everyone else is." Max explained.

"Did you know that your Uncle Jesse arrested me today?" Jake asked me.

"Why?" Max then asked him.

"After school I was hanging out with Justin and his friend, we stole from the corner store, they ran and my shirt got caught on the shelf corner." Jake explained.

"That sucks." Max said to him.

"I know and I'm grounded for a month. Plus, I have to work in that corner store until the owner says I don't have to." Jake then told him.

"Man that really sucks." Max said to him.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Jake then asked him.

"I'm alittle bit steamed at you but, only because of what you told Justin." Max told him.

"Thanks for getting Nicole to go out with me." Jake said to him.

"No problem but, I don't think she'll go out with you ever again after today." Max told him.

"I know." Jake said to him.

"I'll tell her that you didn't push me in front of the car." Max said to him.

"No thanks, I'll tell her myself until my face turns blue." Jake told him.

"I think you'll have to." Max said to him.

Jake leaves and lets Max get some rest. When him and Tom get home Mark M is outside with Sarah.

"Sarah would you just listen to me please?" Mark M pleaded with her.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sarah asked him.

"Because you're the only girl that could kick my ass and I like that." Mark told her.

Sarah sighs and walks away.

"I'm not letting you leave until you're not mad at me anymore." Mark M told her as he grabbed her arm.

Sarah punches Mark M in the face and gives him a black eye. Sarah feels bad for him and lets him in. She gives him a bag of ice for his eye.

"That really hurt." Mark M told her.

"You think?" Sarah asked him sarcastically.

"You should let my Uncle Elvis train you for boxing." Mark M told her.

"I'm not going to be a pro boxer." Sarah replied.

"My eye still hurts." Mark M told her.

"Stop, being a baby." Sarah told him.

"I'm not being a baby." Mark M told her.

"Then stop complaining." Sarah then told him.

Mark M is trying to take the ice off his eye. Sarah keeps putting it back on his eye. They keep doing this for a few minutes. Then they both go for the ice pack and touch hands. They kiss and start to make out on the couch.


	14. Wrestling Try Outs Part 1

Chapter 14: Wrestling Try Outs Part 1

Mike walks in on Sarah and Mark M making out.

"Ew, gross." Mike said as he saw them.

Mark M picks up a pillow and throws it at him.

"You can't throw stuff at me." Mike told him.

Mark M and Sarah stop making out.

"Mike, go away." Sarah told him.

Mike leaves the room.

"What just happened?" Mark M asked her.

"We were just making out." Sarah replied.

"I have to go." Mark M told her as he got up from the couch and left.

Mike then walks back into the living room.

"Told ya, you like Mark." Mike told her.

"Mike if you value your life you'll leave me alone right now." Sarah warned him.

Sarah gets up from the couch and goes to her room. Tom and Jake get home from the hospital.

"How's Max?" Kate asked them.

"He has a broken leg." Tom replied.

"That's terrible." Kate said to him.

Jake goes up to his room. The next day at school they're flyers everywhere for feshmens who wanted to try out for the Wrestling team. Jake takes one and decides to see what's going on. He watched pro wrestling all his life and he knows it fake. 'How hard could it be?' Jake thought to himself. He gets to the gym and there are thirty freshmen there trying out for the wrestling team. Mr. Bombay walks into the gym.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked him.

"I'm the wrestling coach." Mr. Bombay replied.

"You coach wrestling?" Jake then asked him.

"Yeah. In high school I was on the Wrestling team for four years and won my weight class every year and my senior year I was the state champion. I recieved a wrestling scholarship to the University of Michigan. My senior year at Michigan I won the NCAA Wrestling Championship." Mr. Bombay explained to him.

"Why didn't you go pro?" Jake then asked him.

"I didn't want to mess up my knees like my Uncle Don. He had like six or seven surgeries on his left knee alone." Mr. Bombay told him.

"How many did he have on his right knee?" Jake then asked him.

"Five." Mr. Bombay replied.

"I thought wrestling was fake." Jake then said to him.

"Pro wrestling is. The wrestling that I coach isn't." Mr. Bombay said to him.

Mr. Bombay blows his whistle. All the freshmen gather around him.

"Listen up boys, I'm Coach Marshall Bombay. You can call me Coach or Coach Bombay. And today you are trying out for the wrestling team. I know what you're thinking. 'How hard could it be? It's all fake.' etc., etc. but, amateur wrestling isn't fake. I only have ten spots opened for fresh men on this team. Twenty of you aren't going to make it. Give it your best and if you don't make it better luck next year. Now, lets see what you boys got." Mr. Bombay told them.

Mr. Bombay blows his whistle. After three hours of try outs it finally ends. During this try out Mr. Bombay taught them how to do all the moves escapes, reversals and other amateur wrestling moves.

"Tomorrow I will post the names of the final twenty. If your name is on that list be here tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp. If you are late I will cut you from the team. I don't care if you were the best today, lateness will not be accepted. Go home and get some sleep because tomorrow I'll be seperating the men from the boys." Mr. Bombay told them.

In the locker room Jake is beat. He lies down on a bench.

"It was only the first day Baker." Frank said to him.

"A very difficult first day." Jake replied.

"Imagine what tomorrow will be like." Frank told him.

"How do you know if we even made the team?" Jake asked him.

"Coach Bombay put the list up all ready." Frank told him.

"That was quick." Jake said to him.

Jake gets up from the bench and looks at the list. He sees his name and Franks name on the list. When Jake gets home he plops on the couch and doesn't move for two hours.

"Rough day?" Sarah asked him.

"It was horrible. First of all there were thirty freshmen there trying out for ten spaces. Everytime someone did something wrong Mr. Bombay blew that whistle of his and it was annoying." Jake explained.

"How did you do?" Sarah then asked him.

"I made the twenty freshmen list. And tomorrow he's narrowing it down to the ten freshmen that made the team." Jake told her.

"That's great. Good for you." Sarah said to him.

"Where's Mike?" Jake asked her.

"In his room. Why?" Sarah replied.

"I need to apologize to him. And tell him that amateur wrestling isn't fake but, pro wrestling is." Jake told her as he went upstairs to Mikes room.

"Hi Jake." Mike said as he walked in.

"Hey Mike." Jake said as he crashed on Mike's bed.

"You're room is the next room over on the left." Mike told him.

"Mike, I'm lucky I even got up the stairs I'm so beat." jake told him.

"What happened?" Mike asked him.

"I tried out for the Wrestling team today." Jake told him.

"Cool. They have a Wrestling team at your school. Who did you hit in the head with a steel chair?" Mike asked him.

"It's not that kind of wrestling. It was olympic style wrestling." Jake told him.

"What's the difference?" Mike then asked him.

"Amateur wrestling is real and pro wrestling is fake." Jake told him.

Sarah walks into the room.

"How's your new boyfriend?" Mike asked her with a snicker.

"Mark is fine. He's trying out for the boys JV Basketball next week. I thought I would try out for the girls JV Basketball." Sarah told them.

"Aww. You two are going to make a great couple." Mike said to her sarcastically.

"Shut up Mike." Sarah told him.

Jake is asleep on Mike's bed.

"Hey!" Mike yelled at Jake who wasn't moving from Mike's bed.

"Mike let him sleep." Sarah told him.

"But that's my bed." Mike whined to her.

"And he has a bigger bed then you." Sarah said to him.

Mike thinks about it and nods his head in agreement.

"Did you know that they have a girls Varsity and JV Lacrosse team at Fairfield?" Sarah asked Mike.

"No." Mike replied.

"And Mark also plays lacrosse." Sarah told him.

"I didn't know that." Mike said to her.

"He does and he's pretty good." Sarah said to him.

"You two were made for each other." Mike told her.

"It's weird. All that time we were fighting when we could of been friends." Sarah said to him.

"That's great and all but, Friday Night Smackdown is starting in five minutes and I don't want to miss the beginning." Mike told her.

Sarah leaves Mikes room. Mike puts on his TV and watches Friday Night Smackdown.


	15. Wrestling Try Outs Part 2

Chapter 15: Wrestling Try Outs Part 2

It's the next morning, Jake and the others are still beat from yesterday afternoon. They sit in the bleachers in the gym. Mr. Bombay walks into the gym.

"Good morning." Mr. Bombay said to them.

Mr. Bombay looks around and does a roll call. Two freshmen aren't there. Mr. Bombay cuts them from the team. The two freshmen walk into the gym late.

"Go home. You're cut from the team. I told you guys about being late and you two thought I was joking. See you guys next year and be on time." Mr. Bombay told them.

They leave the gym.

"Those two were the best two yesterday." Frank said to Jake.

"I guess he wasn't joking when he said he hates lateness." Jake told him.

"You see how he acts when someone is late for class. Imagine him as a coach." Frank told him.

"Welcome to Day 2. Lets get started shall we." Mr. Bombay told them.

"At least he didn't blow his whislte." Jake said to Frank.

Frank starts to laugh. Mr. Bombay blows his whistle.

"Anymore comments Mr. Baker?" Mr. Bombay asked him.

"No, I'm good." Jake replied holding his ears.

The freshmen get on the mat and start to wrestle. Jake does well but, not great. He makes a few mistakes and Mr. Bombay has to stop his match every now and then and shows him how to do the move correctly. Frank is the best that day. At the end of Day 2 of the try outs Mr. Bombay post the ten freshmen that made the team. Jake looks at the list and he's the last name on the list. Jake made the Wrestling team. He gets home and is excited.

"You made the team?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah and thanks again for letting me try out." Jake said to her.

"You're welcome Sweetheart." Kate said to him.

Tom gets home from his game with Mike, Kyle and Nigel.

"How was your first game Honey?" Kate asked him.

"We lost." Nigel told her.

"We didn't lose we got our butts kicked." Kyle then added.

"It wasn't that bad." Tom said to them.

"Dad, you lost 28-0." Mike told him.

"If you put it that way and say it in that down voice. I think of it as a learning experience." Tom told him.

"That learning experience stinks." Mike said to him.

Nigel and Kyle shake their heads in agreement with Mike.

Jake calls Max and tells him that he made the Wrestling team. Jake goes outside to go to the arcade. He sees three guys skating and playing street hockey.

"Hey you're Jake Baker, right?" A guy asked him.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Jake asked him.

"I'm David Bombay." David said introducing himself to Jake. (David is 5'9" and has wavy black hair. He's wearing a Florida Panthers jersey with jeans and black skates on.)

"Bombay? Your Dad isn't Marshall Bombay the History teacher/ Wrestling coach is he?" Jake then asked him.

"Actually he's the History teacher/Wrestling coach/ Varsity Hockey coach/ my Dad." David replied.

"I didn't know he had a son." Jake said to him.

"Well I am. That also makes me Don Mantia's nephew and Max's cousin. You know the kid who you pushed in front of that car." David said to him.

"I didn't push him in front of that car." Jake told him.

"I know Max told me. I was just messing with you." David said to him.

"So, that means you're also Mark's cousin?" Jake then asked him.

"Yeah. I'm Danny's cousin also." David replied.

"You look familiar from somewhere but, I don't know where." Jake said to him.

"I'm also the Middlelinebacker for your Dad's All Star defense." David told him sarcastically.

"And that was an All Star performance today. Especially when that Fullback ran you over." One of the other guys said to David.

"You shouldn't be talking. You're just the Kicker." David said to him.

"I'm Adam Hanson." Adam said introducing himself to Jake. (Adam is 5'7" and has long blonde hair. He's wearing a Florida Gator shirt with jean shorts and black skates on.)

"And I'm Jason Carson. I play Quarterback." Jason said introducing himself to Jake. (Jason is 5'8" and has short blonde hair. He's wearing a Florida State shirt with black shorts and white skates.)

"And the guy who threw two picks today." David added.

"I thought the reciever was opened." Jason said to him.

"You threw into double coverage." David then told him.

"How old are you guys?" Jake asked them.

"We're all sixteen." David told him.

"Any of you guys on the Wrestling team?" Jake then asked them.

"Adam is. Me and David play football and baseball." Jason told him.

"I also play hockey." David told him.

Jake leaves as David, Jason and Adam continue to skate around.


	16. Taking Care Of Business

Chapter 16: Taking Care Of Business

At school on Monday Max is back. Jake, John, Nick, John and Rob take turns helping Max get to his classes. At lunch they all sit together. Justin walks over to Jake.

"You're hanging out with me now." Justin told Jake.

"He's actually hanging out with us now Justin." Max told him.

"You want me to break your other leg?" Justin asked him.

"I can take you with a broken leg." Max told him.

"Justin, I don't want any trouble just walk away." Jake said to him.

"I'll leave when you make me leave." Justin told him.

Jake is about to get up but someone stops him. It was Nicole. She walks up to Justin and slaps the taste out of his mouth.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore." Nicole told him as he held his face.

Justin is about to hit Nicole when Jake steps in front of her.

"If you want to hit her you're going to have to go through me first." Jake told him.

"You mean us." Max said as he got up.

John, Nick and Rob get up also. Justin walks away. Jake stops Justin and punches him in the face.

"I owed you that." Jake told him.

When Jake gets back to the table he holds his fist in pain. Nicole kisses him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Jake asked her.

"That was really sweet what you did for me." Nicole told him.

"Hey, I would of done that too but, I couldn't get up because of my broken leg." Max said to her.

"I know but, Jake is my new boyfriend." Nicole told him.

"Jake turn your head so you won't see Nicole kiss me." Max told him.

"No way Dude." Jake replied.

"Please? I have a broken because of you." Max told him sarcastically.

"Only because you have a broken leg." Jake told him.

Jake turns his head and Nicole kisses Max on the cheek.

"Nicole, I felt your tongue in your mouth." Max said as Jake turned around.

Nicole slaps Max in the face.

"I was only joking." Max said to her.

"I don't care it was rude." Nicole told him.

"Damn that hurt." Max said rubbing his cheek.

After school Mark and Sarah are hanging out at the Baker house. Mike walks in on them making out again.

"Oh God, not again." Mike said as he saw them making out again.

"Mike, get out." Mark told him.

"I live here unlike you, I don't have to get out." Mike told him sticking his tongue out at him.

"Mike, I will get off this couch and kick your butt if you don't leave." Mark then told him.

"You can't touch me." Mike told him folding his arms.

"Mark, I give you permission to hit Mike if he doesn't leave us alone." Sarah told Mark.

"You can't do that. Only Mom and Dad can do that." Mike told her.

Mark gets up from the couch, picks up Mike, carries him outside and locks the back door on him.

"This isn't funny! Sarah you're going to be in big trouble if you don't let me in! Sarah! Mark! Anybody!" Mike yelled from outside the house.

Mark and Sarah continue to make out on the couch.

The End


End file.
